


I Need You

by Niina_rox



Category: A Pink (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fun, Handcuffs, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Naughty Byungchan, Smut, Teasing, and nothing but, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Another Sebyung ;)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 5





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some smutty goodness  
> I have definitely sinned xD  
> I hope it's decent

Byungchan decided to tease him one night, while Sejun was on his way home. All Sejun wanted was a quiet ride home, it’s a good thing his phone was on silent. It went off a number of times, of course, he had a feeling that his boyfriend was bored. That feeling was confirmed when he took a look at the messages.

_ Byung; _

_ “Hyuuung hurry up I’m bored.” 9:15pm _

_ “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to start without you.” 9:20pm _

_ “I couldn’t wait xD.” 9:22pm _

Sejun laughed a little, he knows that Byungchan can be impatient sometimes. Things changed when he got another message, this one contained a video. He hadn’t expected to see that, as the video starts Byungchan is standing in the bathroom. He’s wearing one of Sejun’s button-up shirts, and showing off his stomach. It seems innocent enough until, Byungchan moves back and, shows he’s wearing nothing else. Sejun does his best to keep in control, so he doesn’t embarrass himself on the bus. He takes a deep breath, and continues watching.

The view changes when the phone is aimed at his cock, his breathing changes. Sejun plugs his headphones in, and re-watches the video. He wants this bus to move faster, all he can hear is his boyfriend’s moaning. His eyes stay focussed on the end, where Byungchan is slowly jerking himself off.

_Sejunnie;_

_“You naughty boy ;).” 9:30pm_

_“Just wait until I get home.” 9:31pm_

It’s close to twenty minutes later he finally arrives at his stop, now it’s a ten minute walk. He gets another message, he smiles a little. _“Hyung, I need you”_ he moans loudly in his ear, Sejun picks up the pace. A short time later he walks in the door, he is quick to put his things down. As he makes it to the bedroom, and sees Byungchan lying on the bed. He’s not only jerking off but, he’s also fingering himself. Sejun stands in the doorway, “I don’t think you need me at all.” Naturally, he’s a little startled but, he doesn’t stop. It falls quiet for a moment, Sejun makes his way to him.

He climbs on the bed “you’ve been very naughty,” Byungchan smirks “I know, what are you going to do about it.” He hovers over him “I might have an idea,” he kisses him roughly. He moves to the side to grab something, he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. It doesn’t take much to hook his hands up to the bed, although Byungchan doesn’t fight it. He still says; “that’s just mean” Sejun smiles a little, “it’s not” he then strips down to his boxers. It isn't long before he's back on the bed, and hovering over him. He's ready to tease him. 

He closes the distance and, _almost_ kisses him. It's obvious Byungchan wants it, but Sejun kisses his neck instead. And then teasingly bites his ear, Byungchan's breathing changes. The silence ends with "are you ready for some fun," he laughs when Byungchan groans. "It's not like I can say no" before he can say more, he's roughly kissed again. After that Sejun leaves a trail of kisses, all over his torso. He also leaves a couple of hickeys on his hips, of course, he's deliberately avoiding his cock. "Hyung _please_ touch me" it falls quiet for a moment, "I am."

Sejun knows he's about to say more, so he chooses this time to lick the underside of his cock. Byungchan releases a moan or two, he never gets a chance to breathe. Since Sejun is intent on sucking the life out of him, after a few minutes he manages “I’m gonna come.” He gets _so close_ before Sejun pulls away, he hears a breathy “I hate you.” Byungchan does his best not to feel so frustrated, but how can he not when he sees his boyfriend smirk. “I _could_ leave you like this” he’s quick to add; “I know you wouldn’t be able to.” Sejun’s answer comes when he starts to finger him, it won’t take much to prepare him.

A short time later Sejun removes his boxers, he then climbs in between Byungchan’s legs. There’s no sign of hesitation as he fills him, they share a tender kiss as he begins to move. Sejun is only a little rough as he moves inside him, they could be closer if Byungchan was able to touch him. He _wants_ to wrap his arms around him, to leave marks on his back. But as much as he wants to be let out of the cuffs, is as much as he can't say it. After a few minutes of his prostate being abused, he arches his back. "I'm close" that's when Sejun speeds up a little, he doesn't last much longer.

He comes.

He already feels a little sensitive, as Sejun continues for a few more minutes. Before he fills him up, it falls quiet for a little while as they catch their breath. Sejun is careful as pulls out before, he removes the handcuffs. Byungchan isn't surprised that his wrists are a little red, he ends up blushing a little when Sejun places kisses on his wrists. The silence is broken with "you're cute when you blush," he's quick to add; "shut up" he _tries_ to hide his face. It's obvious they aren't that motivated to move, but they're both well aware that they should. 

It takes them a little while before they're up, and making their way to the bathroom. It was clear Byungchan wanted to cling to him, even as they washed up. A little while later they got dressed and, then they got settled in bed. Sejun decided to put on a movie, it was something light-hearted. Byungchan had curled up against him, he was definitely content. He falls asleep not long after, of course, Sejun isn’t far behind. The next morning they’re both awake earlier than necessary, of course, they don’t say much at first. “You couldn’t resist teasing me last night,” Byungchan giggles a little “nope.”

He moves a little “I just couldn’t wait,” Sejun smiles a little "I could tell."

Byungchan hates that it’s a slow day at work, he’s sitting at his desk feeling a little bored. Of course, he still has faint marks on his wrists, even though it’s been two days. It’s a simple reminder of what happened that night, he begins to smile like a fool. He’s barely noticed that he’s been joined by Bomi and, Wooseok who can tell he’s busy thinking. Bomi is the first one to notice “I wonder what he got up to,” it falls quiet Byungchan comes back to reality. Wooseok adds; “I don’t really want to think about it,” she giggles a little.

Byungchan moves his arms feeling embarrassed, “never mind what happened.” He takes his time looking at them, “we’re your friends so we’re curious.” Wooseok clears his throat “okay, _I’m_ curious,” it’s in this moment he blushes a little. “It’s obvious you want to know but, I’m not going to tell you.” He’s not surprised when Wooseok says; “thank god,” it’s pretty clear that Bomi _wants_ some details. A few moments pass then Byungchan’s phone goes off, he already knows that it will be Sejun sending him something random.

Or weird.

Or in this case, it’s _far_ from the usual.

_Sejunnie;_

_“I’m wondering if we should switch it up tonight.”_

Part of him wonders what he means, the rest catches on straight away. He’s just happy there’s nothing dirty in this message, he’s soon aware that Bomi is looking. He hides the device “alright I’ll stop snooping,” he’s also happy about that. He doesn’t stop the “I wonder how long that will last,” he holds back his laughter. But Wooseok doesn’t, she does her best not to smile. “I think I’ll go back to my desk now,” soon enough he’s alone. Which is _definitely_ a good thing given what Sejun has decided to send him next. It’s not hard to tell that he’s home first, since he’s looking at a picture of his boyfriend standing in their bathroom.

Of course, he’s shirtless. Byungchan has seen him naked countless times, but there’s something about this picture that’s different.

_Byung;_

_“I’m curious about what you’re up to.”_

_Sejunnie;_

_“Who says I’m up to anything? ;).”_

_Byung;_

_“The shirtless selfie does.”_

_“Are you trying to tease me?”_

There’s no reply for a little while, so he decides to continue working. Byungchan takes note of the time, and he smiles happily knowing work is almost over. He gets so caught up he _almost_ misses the fact that, his phone goes off a few times. He’s never been more thankful for being in a quiet office, with very few co-workers. He glances at the screen and, there staring at him is a couple of photos and, a video. He can’t say he’s not anticipating what it contains, but it’s not like he can watch it out in the open.

So, he heads to the bathroom.

In one of the stalls he quietly presses play, it starts with Sejun posing in front of the mirror. He begins to think it’s an innocent video, that thought leaves when he sees him palming himself through his boxers. Byungchan’s breath catches in his throat, a few moments later. Sejun releases his cock and, slowly jerks off. The last thing he sees is; Sejun bite his lip to stop from moaning, but that doesn’t last long. Once the video is over, Byungchan realizes.

He now has a problem.

_Great, just great._

He decides to point that out, to his boyfriend.

_Byung;_

_“That was sexy, but now I hate you.”_

_Sejunnie;_

_“I can certainly torture you more, if you’d like.”_

He wonders if he can get away, with masturbating at work. After a few seconds he realizes how risky that would be, and decides against it. He checks the time and, can’t help but, notice he has roughly half an hour left. After taking a few deep breaths, he feels that he no longer has an issue. So, he heads back to his desk, wanting to get this day over with. It’s now he chooses to ignore his phone, not wanting to deal with anything else. Bomi reappears at his side “I’m guessing there’s no point, in asking if you want to join us for some drinks.”

Byungchan does think about it, “that sounds like a good idea.” She’s happy with that they walk out together, he smiles a little as messages Sejun. Telling him that he’ll be a little late coming home, it doesn’t take them long to get to the pub. They settle into one of the booths, as some of their friends arrive. He's happy that none of them ask, too many questions about Sejun. They have a good time, and a few drinks. It’s close to an hour later when Byungchan heads home, he’s not surprised when he finds his boyfriend pouting a little. “Not in the mood to tease anymore,” at first, Sejun simply says; “nope.”

But he does have something in mind, Byungchan tells him he’s going to have a shower. Unbeknownst to him Sejun had decided to follow, he notices once he’s in the bathroom. Since he wrapped his arms around him, “did you have fun at work” he isn’t sure what to say to that. “I admit that I thought about doing it, but I chose not to” Sejun laughs a little. “Why not” he whispered the next part, “I did” that was enough to send a chill down his spine. Byungchan turned to face him “I bet you thought of me,” it was obvious he did. But “what if I did and what if I didn’t,” he was quick to respond with “there’s no way you didn’t.”

Before Sejun had a chance to say more, Byungchan kissed him a little roughly. After a couple of minutes, they took a moment to catch their breath. Byungchan knew it would be the perfect time to tease him, so he moved his hands down his back only stopping at the top of his boxers. Sejun’s breath hitched a little, he kissed his neck and said; "I think it's time for these to go." He doesn't hesitate to remove his boxers, that's when Byungchan finds out that he's prepped himself. He smirks a little "I see you've been busy," of course, Sejun is a little embarrassed.

"I needed something to do," it falls quiet for a moment. Then "I have a wonderful idea," it's not hard to guess what it is. Byungchan removes the rest of his clothes, they end up in the shower. As the water warms up he pulls him close, and starts to finger him. Sejun is a little surprised, he lets out a moan or two. They move underneath the water, it isn’t long before he lifts him up enough. Sejun wraps his legs around him as he’s filled, “oh fuck” Byungchan decides to make the most of this. So, there’s no sense of urgency, that doesn’t stop him from being deliberate with each thrust. As the water cools a little, they both know they’re close.

Their moans fill the room.

Then Sejun comes.

It’s a good thing Byungchan is holding onto him, otherwise he would definitely collapse. A few minutes more and, Byungchan comes. They slowly wash up as they catch their breath, of course, neither could resist a little more teasing. A short time later they were relaxing in bed, with one of their favourite movies. 


End file.
